In the past various types of sponge mops have been employed. Such mops conventionally employ a replaceable sponge element which can be screwed or clamped on a sponge element holder or base attached to the usual mop handle. The sponge elements can be of various types that can be removed as they wear out and replaced with new sponge elements.
Such sponge mops are used to clean various types of flooring surfaces such as wood, vinyl, tile and the like. While generally effective for their purpose a problem has existed in cleaning the depressions in embossed tile where the wet sponge can not reach and perform an effective cleaning action.